Panditas rojos
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Los panditas de gomita son malos. Alteran el sistema nervioso. Aunque a veces el resultado sea realmente bueno... ¡Happy Birthday Viry Mousy! … Lemon.


**Summary**: Los panditas de gomita son malos. Alteran el sistema nervioso. Happy Birthday Viry Mousy… Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

Letras en cursiva es en pasado.

Lemon.

**Digan no al plagio**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Viry!**

**Lean las notas de la autora:**

**-Panditas rojos-**

**

* * *

**

_-Sakura- grito entrando a su departamento._

_-Acá. _

_-Hmp._

_Con cansancio y ganas de mimos por parte de su novia se acercó hacia donde estaba, encontrándosela comiendo algo con mucha devoción._

_-Hmp.- levanto una ceja formando una pregunta muda._

_-Oh- sonrio con inocencia comiendo- ¿Quieres? Son dulces de gomita._

_-…Hmp. Odio los dulces, Sakura._

_Sakura ignoro el tono de voz del pelinegro y siguió comiendo sus dulces mientras hablaba, ignorando que era de mal gusto. -¿Recuerdas a Shouji? Bueno pues él me dio algunos mientras le hacía un chequeo, es un niño tan encantador- recitaba sin parar bajo la indiferente mirada de su novio. – Entonces cuando salí del hospital pues compre algunos, y están realmente deliciosos. Deberías de probarlos._

_Sasuke solo la ignoro y siguió buscando algunos ingredientes para la cena, pues su querida novia se retenía a hacer algo, que estaba entretenida comiendo sus dulces, enroscándolos en su lengua para saborearlos mejor ó mordisqueándolos con una incitante inocencia que lo hacía gruñir._

_-Hmp…- gruño excitado por la escena…_

_

* * *

_

-Basta-gruño Sasuke observando a su novia.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?- pregunto despistada comiendo sus golosinas.

-Hmp.

-…Raro-murmuro para sí misma.

Sasuke solo la observaba con desesperación bien disimulada en aburrimiento e indiferencia. Desde hace días que a su novia de cabellos extravagantes se le había ocurrido obsesionarse con los dulces, aquellos que el tanto despreciaba. Eran unos ositos de colores, todos pegajosos y moldeables –ya saben los de gomita-.

No es que le desagradara tener el sabor del azúcar en sus labios, porque el mismo se encargaba de borrarlos en cuanto su lengua caliente hacia contacto con la suavidad de sus labios rosáceos, pero lo que más le desesperaba era como los comía.

El monstruo que se encontraba en su interior rugía cada vez que la observaba, queriendo salir y devorarla por completo- claro que era un muy diferente tipo de devorar.- Lo hacía gruñir el observar como su delicada lengua los envolvía, jugando con ellos antes de comérselos por completo o como los succionaba llevándose toda la glucosa a su cavidad bucal – ¡sí! los succionaba porque chupar sonaba muy vulgar para él, además de que eso lo hacía gruñir, mucho.-

Observaba siempre en absoluto silencio como los masticaba con delicadeza y estos caían en pedacitos por toda su garganta haciéndola sonreír de satisfacción y eso, lo mataba, literalmente.

Sakura se acercó con pasos felinos hacia él, contoneando su cadera y con una mano sosteniendo sus preciados dulces.

-Neh, ¿Te sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?- pregunto con inocencia.

Se deshizo de sus pantuflas subiendo ambas piernas a los costados de él, quedándose sentada sobre su regazo. Se removió un poco para poder sentarse bien y eso lo hizo sacar un gruñido porque él lo sabía, lo estaba incitando.

-Hmp.

Dejo la bolsita de dulces (esos que la habían obsesionado) a un lado de ellos y con sus manos libres tomo su cabello ébano entre sus dedos, sintiendo la sedosidad y observando la negrura, mismo color que sus ojos que en esos momentos la observaban con profundidad. Acerco mas su rostro hacia él, inclinando levemente la cabeza para acomodarse mejor. Beso con suavidad llenándolos con besos azucarados, entreabrió sus labios para besarlo con más intensidad.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura con posesión y la aferro más hacia él. Su lengua traviesa se introdujo en la cavidad bucal del pelinegro, danzando con la de él mismo. Cada vez que tomaban respiros Sakura mordía su labio inferior haciendo gruñir.

-Sasu…Sasuke

Con paciencia y delicadeza se deshizo de los brazos carceleros de su novio y bajo de su regazo. Se inclino sobre él. Deslizo una mano sobre la bolsa de dulces para tomar uno entre sus escurridizos dedos y lo llevo consigo a su boca. Jugó con el dulce entre sus labios, enredándolo con su lengua bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

Con un gruñido gutural Sasuke se abalanzo sobre ella tirándola en el piso alfombrado, estampo sus labios con furia. Su lengua húmeda hizo contacto con la de ella.

-Hmp.

-…Pensé…Que no te gustaban… No te gustaban las cosas dulces.- hablo con la respiración irregular.

Sakura enredo más sus manos en su cuello y lo acerco hacia ella, volviéndose a fundir en un beso fogoso. Las manos grandes y ásperas se aferraron a su cintura quemando su piel lechosa. La holgada blusa que llevaba le permitió introducir sus manos hacia sus pechos, con sensualidad acaricio un pecho por encima del sujetador de algodón mientras con la mano restante seguía quemando la piel de su cintura.

Sasuke se alejó algunos centímetros de Sakura abriendo su boca y mostrándole que entre sus dientes se encontraba el dulce irreconocible- todo deformado-. Bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha engullo el dulce de una forma sensual.

-… ¿Qué decías sobre los dulces y yo?- sonríe cínicamente antes de volverla a besar.

Con las manos algo entorpecidas por el deseo toma su blusa y se la quita con rapidez, dejándola con solo el sujetador verde musgo. Y el mismo repite la acción así mismo, quedando ambos a la par. Las manos traviesas de Sakura se deslizan con rapidez sobre el pecho del pelinegro, formando figuras imaginarias y Sasuke la besa con más intensidad haciéndola sonrojar, porque aun no se acostumbra a sus acciones a pesar de que llevan mucho tiempo.

Lo abraza por debajo de los omóplatos estrechándolo contra sí misma, haciendo más intenso el beso. Ambos no entienden como comenzó esa intensa acción, pero les agrada, mucho. El pelinegro se levanto un poco llevándose consigo a la muchacha, dejando al contacto la parte posterior del sujetador, con maestría lo toma entre sus dedos y lo desabrocha. Con lentitud se separa de ella y retira los tirantes bajo la mirada desesperada de Sakura.

La respiración caliente e irregular se siente en medio de sus pechos, Sasuke la besa ahí mismo. Exhala aire por todo su pecho hasta llegar a uno, donde con lentitud saca su lengua y la desliza con parsimonia por el pequeño montículo rosáceo hasta convertirlo en uno más oscuro confundiéndose con el café, excitándola. Lo lame repetidas veces hasta quedar satisfecho para poderlo tomar entre sus dientes y jugar un poco mas con él, en cuanto sus manos se entretienen deslizándose por todo su vientre bajo hasta llegar a sus bragas, introduciendo sus largos y calientes dedos. Y Sakura grita desesperada.

-…Te odio- gruñe desesperada.

Sasuke solo sonríe con sorna haciéndola temblar y cambia de lugar su boca para torturar su otro seno. Las manos de la joven se aferran a sus cabellos negros como la profundidad del mar, sus uñas color verde pistache resaltan entre la cabellera de Sasuke y los enreda mas, retorciéndolos por el placer que él le está proporcionando.

Los besos húmedos de Sasuke se deslizan por su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo. Las hebras negras se escapan de sus manos y se aferra a la alfombra, tomando solo entre sus puños pequeñas pelusas.

La fémina, desesperada se aleja de él y lo toma del rostro para volverlo a besar, sus manos se deslizan sobre el cierre del pantalón, pero el dueño le ayuda a quitarlo con rapidez dejando en bóxers. Sus manos blanquecinas y delicadas a la vista de muchos, se deslizan entre su ropa interior tomando su miembro palpitante entre sus dedos.

Sus dedos se deslizan por diferentes partes de su miembro tocándolo con leves roces y algunos no tanto. Sasuke gruñe con satisfacción y la besa con más rapidez. De un rápido movimiento toma el inicio de la ropa interior de la muchacha y junto con la de él, se las quita.

Introduce sus dedos en la cavidad humedad de la joven, deslizándolos en forma circulares mientras le iba separando lentamente sus piernas. En su recorrido rozo el punto culminante de su cordura, Sakura lanzo un gemido sorpresivo y arqueo su espalda dejando sus senos a merced de Sasuke, quien atrapo uno entre sus dientes.

La muchacha de cabellos de algodón se retorcía debajo del cuerpo ardiente de su novio, sin darse cuenta lentamente fue penetrada y su vista se nublo de placer. El pelinegro se movía lentamente sobre ella, cuando las caderas de la muchacha chocaron con él, dándole a entender que siguiera. La abrazo por la espalda haciendo chocar salvajemente sus pechos con su pecho y siguió su acción de penetrarla más rápidamente.

-Sasu…-Sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en la boca de Sasuke.

Sus parpados comenzaban a temblar, sentía una picazón en el lagrimal podía sentir como sus paredes húmedas e interiores envolvían con ferocidad el miembro del pelinegro a cada estocada que daba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y un ardor placentero recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al sur, terminando en la punta de sus pies.

Uno, dos, tres… Y pudo contar estrellas sobre ella.

Su cuerpo se arqueo mas, dándole mayor profundidad a Sasuke, quien diez segundos después la alcanzo.

-uhm.- murmuro cansada.

Se removió un poco después de haber estado diez minutos sin moverse, reponiendo su respiración irregular. Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho dándole leves besos, llenándola de saliva.

-Estoy toda pegajosa.

-Hmp.

-Deberia de irme a bañar ¿No lo crees Sasuke?

El joven levanto una ceja en son de pregunta y formo una leve mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-¿Es una proposición a bañarnos juntos?- pregunto recostándose sobre ella, quedando a la par.

Sakura giro los ojos ante la pregunta indiscreta de su novio. "Pervertido" murmuro para sus adentros.

-Tal vez… - sonrió divertida.

Sasuke mordió su hombro levemente con diversión y picardía, levantándose con rapidez tomo su mano levantándola junto con él.

-Hmp. Vamos.- ordeno caminando hacia el baño, específicamente la bañera.

-Neh, Sasuke. Creo que comenzare a comprar caramelos de regaliz, en el trabajo una de mis compañeras me regalo uno. Y lo mejor es que estaban realmente sabrosas.- hablo sin parar mientras lo seguía, observando con atención la parte inferior de su espalda (léase como su sexy trasero).

-No- ordeno Sasuke parándose en el umbral de la puerta a unos cuantos pasos de Sakura.- Vas a dejar esos malditos dulces, sobre todo esas gomitas. ¡No más dulces para ti!

La muchacha sonrió divertida por la repentina racha de caprichos de Sasuke y se abalanzo sobre él, adentrándose con pasos torpes hacia el baño, donde se escucho las risas de Sakura y los gruñidos de Sasuke para después pasar a silencio, un absoluto silencio…

Los panditas de goma son malos. Alteran el sistema nervioso…Aunque a veces el resultado de tus nervios es bueno, jodidamente bueno…

* * *

Antes que nada:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Viry!**

Awwww Te adoro pandita rojo sensual, eres un amor. Te conocí por Fanfiction, así que la mejor forma de darte un regalo es un fic. Muchas felicidades que te la pases genial y te regalen un Sasuke-sexy-Uchiha, también un Itachi, Gaara, Ren Tsuruga o quien tú quieras. Soy feliz de conocerte, porque eres una persona genial, en serio. Eres tan grandiosa y espero poder seguir muchos años contando con tu amistad, porque a pesar de que llevo poco tiempo conociéndote, ya te adoro.

En fin que te la pases genial, te den muchos abrazos y dulces. Y panditas rojos… Jajajaja Que comas muchos panditas rojos con un sexy Sasuke Uchiha. Me quedo sin palabras para decirte lo mucho que aprecio tu amistad. ¡Te adoro mujer!

Como verán este es un fic-regalo para Viry Mousy por su cumpleaños. Así que vamos hay que felicitarla que no todos los días se cumple años. Espero y les guste el fic, a pesar de que aun batallo con las comas… U_U

Díganme ¿les agrado?

**Un review equivale a una autora feliz**

¿Me regales un review?

_Besos de sabores_

**Aki no Kissu**


End file.
